


Expectations

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short oneshot about how people held expectations of Harry Potter following the Second Wizarding War and how he blew them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Expectations – Rating K  
> Summary – A short oneshot about how people held expectations of Harry Potter following the Second Wizarding War and how he blew them away. HP/LL, NL/HG, RW/LB  
> Pairings – Harry/Luna, Neville/Hermione, Ron/Lavender  
> Warnings – Contains some Molly Weasley bashing

**The Rookery, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

**13** **th** **January 2000**

Everyone had the expectation that, after the Second Wizarding War where I defeated Voldemort, I would be the one to lead the Wizarding World into a new era following the era that was created by Voldemort. They was wrong, all of them. I refused to do it.

Molly Weasley expected me to marry her daughter, having dated her in my sixth year at Hogwarts. She even tried to use lobe potions on both Ginny and I. She expected the potions to succeed but it is a little known fact that members of the Potter, Longbottom and Lovegood family have a natural immunity thanks to the strength of their magic.

Molly even expected me to persuade her youngest son Ron to marry Hermione, especially following the kiss that they shared during the Battle of Hogwarts, saying that Ron had feelings for Hermione and that they would make a lovely couple. I refused, especially as I had heard Ron say before hand that he was still with Lavender and he had been in contact through a mirror during the Horcrux mission.

One of the things I did not lay any expectations on was for Neville Longbottom, my second cousin on my father's side and the best in Herbology in our year to have fallen for the one person who has ever shown any competition for him in the subject, Hermione Jean Granger. I was pleasantly surprised that he had feelings for her, especially as he was not the only one!

I walked into Gringotts bank a few months after the battle, having had to recover from the injuries and exhaustion that I had endured, when I found out that, contrary to my expectations, I was betrothed to Luna Lovegood, all thanks to my father, James Potter, and Luna's father, Xenophilius Lovegood.

I had expected that both Sirius, dad, and Xenophilius, who were all victims of Voldemort and his men, were all sitting up there, laughing their heads off when they saw my reaction to what Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, had told me.

"You need to have at least 4 children according to the contract" Kicktail told me, "And at least one male child will need to carry the Lovegood name on."

I promptly fainted at this!

A few months later, Luna told me that the Nargles expected a double wedding, both us and Neville and Hermione being married at the same time. At least the honeymoon was good, visiting the Shetland Isles hunting down the elusive Crumpled Horned Snorlack! (We managed to find one that we named Xeno!)

As I walk through the front door of The Rookery, having finished work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, I noticed Hermione, Neville and Luna huddled around the printing press in the room off the entranceway.

As I kiss my wife, I noticed that she had added a different headline to the front page of the latest copy of The Quibbler.

"Yes Harry" Luna said, smiling. ""Both Hermione and I are pregnant."

As I faint, I knew then that I did not expect that!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. All rights to their various owners/creators. 
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
